Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 42
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Production1_1 = Idette Winecoor | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Go figure: I leave Betty's fake psychic... to go after a real creep... because he didn't set off my psychic powers. The irony here is not lost on me. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Bury the Ledes | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Cory Smith | Inker1_1 = Terry Pallot | Colourist1_1 = Brian Reber | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor1_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** Renaldo ** * ** ** ** * Mayor Fisk's Security * Other Characters: * * * * Madame Zora (a fortune teller) * * * Daily Bugle ** ** Colin (Science Section's writer) ** ** Numerous unidentified others * * * * * * Slytherin * * * * * Races and Species: * * Aliens * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** New York City Steam System ****** ****** ******* ******* ******* ****** Midtown ******* ****** *** **** ***** (New U Beta Site) ****** Haven *** * * The Wall, Westeros * King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros * Dragonstone, Blackwater Bay, Westeros Items: * and * * * Events: * * | StoryTitle2 = Spider-Sense and Sensibility | Writer2_1 = David Hein | Penciler2_1 = Marcus To | Inker2_1 = Marcus To | Colourist2_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor2_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** * * * * * ** Colin (Science Section's writer) ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * Unnamed employees * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** ***** ****** Peter Parker's apartment Items: * and * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Many Costumes of Spider-Man | Writer3_1 = Jeff Loveness | Penciler3_1 = Gustavo Duarte | Inker3_1 = Gustavo Duarte | Colourist3_1 = Gustavo Duarte | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor3_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Items: * ** Traditional Red and Blue Suits ** ** ** * * and * and | Solicit = • Searching for answers about a mysterious voicemail from her late husband, Ned Leeds, Betty Brant finds herself in the midst of a mafia conspiracy that stretches back decades! • Convinced that Ned is alive and trying to help her solve the case, Betty enlists the help of the Amazing Spider-Man to get to the truth… • …and the ENFORCERS want a word with both of ’em! • Also includes a short Spidey story by Broadway playwright David Hein (Come From Away)! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included